A Love of Blood
by Psychoknight
Summary: my first Yugioh fic... I've never seen this couple before... R+R no flames...


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh in any way, shape or form  
  
*************************************************************************************  
Author's note: I recently saw an anime called Angel Sanctuary, and it mad me think of these two.  
Plus I've never seen a fic with them in it.  
Yes I know I'm using the US names for any characters, but I can remember them better  
than the original names, so for all you picky fans out there, sorry.  
*************************************************************************************  
  
  
A Love of Blood  
  
  
For this past month and a half, she was all he could think about. He remembered every little detail from the day she finally told him how she felt, and when he realized that he felt the same way. Thoughts of the way she looked at him that day floated through his mind. It had seemed as if the whole had suddenly stopped for that instant. A gentle breeze had moved her hair away from her eyes. Oh her eyes! How he could get lost in them forever. The dress she had worn clung tight to her body. He felt almost stupid for not realizing just how beautiful she was. Time came rushing back to the moment as he pulled her close. Their first kiss was one that would prove that this love was forever and would never die.  
  
That night was the first time that they had made love. It was such a beautiful thing that he was almost brought to tears when it was over. The way she felt in his arms, how soft her skin was against his.He thought of the words she whispered to him in the dark, "You complete me." It was exactly how he felt. For once, he was whole, a perfect being living in bliss. It wasn't until the second night with her that he began to wonder what his friends would think. Would they approve of them together? Or would they shum them as he feared they would?  
  
His answer came 2 weeks later when his friends found out. Their shocked faces spoke volumes. Tea was the first to speak. "How could you do such a thing?" Tristan was equally as upset "Why her of all people?" Yugi seemed so distant then, just walking away without saying a word. But he didn't care anymore, he had her now. He didn't need friends who would turn away from him. He had told them that before storming away.  
  
The next 2 weeks he spent with her was total bliss. Everything seemed right in the world, and nothing could take this feeling away from him. They did things that any couple would do, movies, dinners, walks on the beach. She loved the beach. He told her that one day they would have a house by the beach. She giggled nd said she couldn't wait for that day. Every night was filled with passion. He was drunk with the love he felt for her, and he tried to show her that at every chance. Soon though, she gave him a suprise that would change everything, she was pregnant. He was so shocked that it took him an hour to recover himself. He was going to be a father. But he was still so young, would he really be ready? Would his parents be upset? He had never even told his parents about her. After the reaction from his friends, he didn't think his parents would be too happy either. And he was right.  
  
A week later his mother had stormed in. She had smacked him so hard that it still hurt when he thought about it. "How could you have done such a thing? What were you thinking?" "I love her mom... that's all that matters!" His mother pointed a finger at his love. "And you... you... slut! Pregnant? At your age?" His mother raised a hand to slap her, but he grabbed her wrist before she could, "Don't you EVER hit her!" Behind him he heard a voice "Please stop it!" He turned around and saw tears running down her cheeks "Dont' cry" he said, "everything will be alright." He went to wipe the tears from her face, but his mother pushed him aside "Don't you touch her! And you!" turning back to the woman he loved "need to get back home now!" She was crying as she ran out the door. He could only watch as she left. "You can't keep us apart mom! We love each other!" His mother turned back to him "I don't want to hear anymo..." The sound of tires screeching and of something hitting metal interupted her sentence. He ran as fast as he could outside "Please god, let her be ok" he spoke to himself. As he got there, he saw her, lying there in front of the car, the dirver already out "She just ran in front of me... I'm sorry... I'm sorry" he barely heard the driver speaking as he ran to her, turning her over and pulling her into his arms. "Please don't die on me. I couldn't live without you" Blood had matted her hair to her face, which showed how much pain she was in. She opened her eyes and looked at him, her hand raised to his cheek and carresed it. He grabbed her hand and held on tight. "Hang on.. everything will be ok!" She smiled at him "I love you so much Joey" her body went limp, and she closed her eyes for the last time. The light that had been her life, and the new life inside of her, where gone in an instant. Tears rolled down his face and landed on hers. "I love you to Serenity."  
  
It had rained the day of the funeral. Alot of people showed up, including family and friends. Yugi, Tristan, and Tea where there to support him. His family stayed away and left as soon as it was over. After everyone else was gone, he stood there looking at her grave. "I miss you so much Serenity. I don't think I could go on without you." He looked down at his hands which held a gun he pulled from his coat. He looked around and saw no one around. Looking back down at her grave "We'll be together soon." He closed his eyes and thought of how she looked and of how much he loved her.  
  
Yugi, Tristan and Tea were walking to school when Yugi looked over at the newspaper stand and stopped, his eyes wide and tears welling up in them. Tea walked up to see what he was looking at "What's wrong Yugi?" she looked at the newspaper and cryed out in shock. On the front page it read "Youth found dead on sister's grave, Apparent suicide" 


End file.
